Phineas and Ferb: Across the second Dimension again
by Alliprince
Summary: It has been five years since Phineas and Ferb traveled through dimensions and found themselves in the second dimension where Dr. Doofenshmirtz had taken over the tristate area. Because they found out that Perry their pet platypus was a secret agent for the O.W.C.A they had to have their memories erased what will happen? T for romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh that was the day we built that giant bounce house!" Phineas smiled at the memory. "How long ago was that, four maybe five years ago?"

"Five," Ferb answered while writing it down in their notebook. The two stepbrothers had been challenged to remember everything that they had built over the past five years by one of their friends, Buford, earlier that morning.

"You've built so many things I bet you can't even remember all of them," Buford had said while leaning against the tree in the boys backyard, a smug and over confidant smile across his face.

"Challenge accepted," Phineas stated with a confidant smile across his face and Ferb nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you sure you can do it Phineas?" Isabella asked with concern. "You did build an awful lot of stuff…"

"Of course we can do it," Phineas smiled. "This will be the easiest challenge Buford has given us yet!"

And it had been the easiest. Phineas' memory was almost perfect and whatever he couldn't remember Ferb would and then that would jog Phineas' memory. Perry walked into the room like a normal platypus would. He smiled to himself as he watched the boys. Even if they were teenagers now it didn't mean they were less creative. Perry walked over to the Phineas and climbed into the boys lap.

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas stated as he usually did when Perry came back after his fight with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Of course his family never even knew where he disappeared to everyday, they just assumed that, that was what Platypus's did. Perry remembered when his owners did find out about him being a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. Phineas freaked out and Ferb… just kind of stayed quite like usual. Of course Phineas was only ten at the time and they had traveled through dimensions so that could have caused him to freak out like that. When they had come back from the dimension Major Monogram, Perry's boss, erased everyone's mind even though Perry desperately wanted Phineas and Ferb to know who he truly was. In fact it was five years ago that day that it had happened. A lot had happened in those five years though, Ferb talked a little more with his friends, Candace got engaged to Jeremy and moved out with him, Perry found out that Isabella loved Phineas and that Phineas was completely in the dark about it and Ferb was seriously thinking about asking Doofenshmirtz daughter, Vanessa, out on a date. Perry of course did not approve of this but he couldn't say anything because he was a platypus.

"Boy's," Linda, Phineas and Ferbs mother called from them. "Time for dinner! We're having Pasta!"

Perry was gently lifted off Phineas' lap and both boys raced down the stairs to eat. Perry made that little clicking sound and followed them down the stairs.

"Did you wash before coming downstairs?" Linda asked and both boys nodded their heads as they sat down at the table.

"Yup!" Phineas smiled as he scooped the pasta and plopped it down in his bowl. Linda smiled at Phineas and kissed him on the head then served some asparagus into his bowl. He looked at the asparagus in disgust. It was really the only vegetable (If you want to call it that.) That both Phineas and Ferb hated.

"Eat up," Linda smiled happily and started to eat the asparagus and pasta. Phineas made a face as he took a bite of the asparagus.

"So what did you all do today?" Linda asked the boys as she took a bite of the asparagus. Ferb and Phineas exchanged a glance, an amused grin on both of their faces.

"We hung out with Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford," Phineas stated while taking a sip of water.

"Ah," Laurence their father said while looking at Phineas. "How's Isabella doing?"

Phineas looked at his dad.

"Uh she's doing fine."

"Ferb has he figured it out yet?" their father asked and Ferb quietly laughed while shaking his head no.

"Figured what out yet?" Phineas asked uneasily causing Ferb to laugh a little more.

"Oh nothing Phineas," Laurence stated while taking a bite of pasta. "You'll find out when you're older."

All Phineas did was shrug and continue to eat when suddenly he got an idea and dashed up the stairs. There was a loud crash and a thud then, five seconds later came down with his sketchbook where he placed all his ideas for inventions and things. He quickly started to write his idea down. Linda sighed and put her fork down while looking at Phineas. "Honestly, the moment you have an idea you absolutely have to write it down in that sketchbook. Can't you go one dinner without using it?"

"He can't mom," Ferb stated and everyone looked at him.

"Why can't I?" Phineas asked not sure if he would like the answer.

"Because whenever you have an idea and then you can't place it down you crack," Ferb stated and took another bite of his food.

"I do not crack!" Phineas protested glaring at his brother and causing Laurence to laugh. Linda glared at him and he quickly covered it up.

"Yes you do Phineas! Remember when mom grounded you from sketching for three days? And then when you finally got your sketch book back?" Ferb asked looking at Phineas. "You locked yourself in your room for six hours and all you did was sketch… And remember what you did when you couldn't sketch? You literally curled up in a ball and sat in the corner of the room while muttering to yourself… That my friend is cracking."

Phineas glared at him and was about to protest again when Linda started to talk.

"Eat your asparagus boys," Linda quickly said trying to ease away the bad mood. Both boys sighed and took a tiny bite of the asparagus, then continued eating the pasta. Perry smiled as he ate his food and watched his family. He was so lucky to have been placed here when he was first beginning to be an agent. The family continued to talk about their day while cracking jokes and poking fun at each other. Soon dinner was over and Ferb raced up the stairs while Phineas stayed downstairs and helped his mother clean the table and dishes. Once Phineas was done he raced up the stairs and the boys continued to write down everything they had done over that summer. Perry sat down on Ferbs bed and slowly drifted off to sleep as the boys talked excitedly.

"You know what Candace would say if she found out that we are writing down everything we ever built right?" Phineas asked an amused smile across his lips. Ferb laughed a little and nodded his head.

"_Ooooh_ when mom finds out you are _so_ busted," Ferb imitated their sister and both of them cracked up. Phineas fell onto the floor off his bed he was laughing so hard.

"Boys are you okay?" Their mother called up to them after hearing the loud thud of Phineas falling off of his bed.

"Yeah mom!" Phineas called as he climbed back up onto the bed. "We're fine!"

Perry woke up from all the laughing and yelling in the house and yawned while stretching. He continued to watch as the boys relived the old memories. Then something caught his eye. A date on the calendar. They were about to get to the day that their adventure had happened. They wouldn't be able to remember it so they would try and figure it out, and knowing Phineas and Ferb, they would figure it out. Perry suddenly raced up off the bed, grabbed the calendar and took off running under the bed.

"Hey Perry," Phineas said laughing while looking under the bed. "Give it back!"

Perry however did not budge. Phineas sighed and started to get under the tightly spaced bed, just barely managing to squeeze through. Perry then ran around Phineas, leaving him stuck under Ferbs bed. He then raced under Phineas' bed as Ferb laughed his head off at Phineas. The stuck boy tried to get free when his mom came in the room.

"Time for bed," Linda stated and looked at Phineas who was on the floor under the bed and at Ferb who was also on the floor laughing. She sighed then walked over to Phineas, grabbed his ankles and yanked him out from under the bed. The boy yelped in surprise but quickly recovered and stood up dusting himself off.

"Thanks mom," he smiled and walked out of the room. Linda smiled while shaking her head and looking at Ferb who was still laughing a little.

"Get ready for bed," she stated and walked out of the room. Perry sighed with relief and left the calendar under the bed, hopefully they would forget about it until morning where Perry would then think of something. Fifteen minutes later both boys were ready and in bed. Their parents said goodnight and walked out of the room while turning the lights off.

"Goodnight Ferb," Phineas yawned as he curled up in bed.

"Goodnight Phineas," Ferb muttered as both the boys fell asleep in bed. Neither of them knew that tomorrow would be the biggest day of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_This is going to be the best day ever!_

_Oh yeah it's Perry's anniversary!_

_It seems like he's missed almost everything we've done this summer._

_You're a secret agent?! _

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz is evil?! He's evil?!_

_I don't want your stupid pamphlet!_

_We need to find us from this dimension!_

_You haven't ever heard of summer before?_

_We need to find Isabella. _

_We are not leaving this dimension without Perry! _

_Candace we have to go, we'll fill you in on everything later!_

_I'm really having trouble putting a positive spin on this Ferb. _

_Perry let go! You have to trust me. _

_I'm really wishing I didn't throw away that pamphlet now. _

_So either we remember the best day we've ever had, the most awesome adventure, and lose Perry. _

_We chose to keep Perry but lose our memories. _

_So, none of us will remember anything of today right?_

_You will remember nothing. _

_Good._

_Isabella!_

Phineas sat up bolt straight in his bed as the alarm clock went off.

"What a dream," Phineas muttered while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Ferb who was also awake and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hey Ferb, I had the craziest dream last night!"

"So did I," Ferb yawned and hung his feet over the edge of his bed. "Go ahead and tell me yours first."

"So it started out at Perry's five year anniversary. We built these huge platypus racket things and were playing badminton when something threw us off course and we crashed into that big purple building in town. There was a pharmacist there," Phineas continued telling his dream and slowly Ferb opened his mouth in shock. Phineas had the exact same dream as Ferb. "And then a teenager named Carl was manning the controls for the machine that would erase your memory and Isabella—just stood there like she wasn't happy- and then he hit the machine and I woke up!... Ferb why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Ferb stated as he shut his mouth. "That was almost exactly like my dream… Only Isabella kissed you in mine."

Phineas's face turned red and he looked away from his brother.

"Oh yeah well uh, it-it happened in my dream too," he mumbled quietly. "I just kind of left that part out… Wait, wait, wait… you're saying you had the exact same dream as I did?"

Ferb nodded his head, still shocked. Phineas laughed a little and shrugged.

"Weird," he stated as he got out of bed and started to walk to his closet, shrugging off the entire thing.

"Wait," Ferb held up his hand. "I was reading this book where five people had the same exact dream and it turned out to be an erased memory…"

"What are you saying?" Phineas asked while laughing. "That the whole thing actually happened?"

Ferb shrugged as he got out of bed and put him some slippers to keep his feet warm.

"It could've happened," he stated and then Perry walked in the room. "One way to find out."

Phineas watched Ferb-Slightly amused of his brother goofing off like this- bend down to the ground and look at Perry straight in the eyes.

"We know you work for the O.W.C.A, Perry, you can't hide it from us. We know," Ferb stated. Perry's mind raced. How did they find out? They probably found the calendar and remembered. Perry sighed and stood up while placing his fedora on. What Perry didn't expect was Phineas's face going pale and a short scream escape his lips as he fell backwards on the bed.

"H-he's-It's-Its-Hat!" Phineas panicked while backing up as Ferb smiled in triumph. Perry cautiously walked up to Phineas who was looking, eyes wide, at him. "Y-y-y-you're a secret agent! Th-th-that all happened! W-w-we all almost died... Oh. My. Word. Isabella kissed me!"

Perry nodded and Phineas's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted. Ferb jumped up off the floor in surprise as Phineas fell heavily onto his bed. Slowly Ferb looked down to his pet who was just as surprised as he was. Ferb walked over to him and took Phineas's glass of water that was sitting on his bedside table, and then dumped it over Phineas's head. Phineas shot up with a short gasp and looked around. He glared at his half-brother.

"You didn't need to soak me," he glared at Ferb while crossing his arms and bringing his knees to his chest.

"I told you it might all be real," Ferb stated and Phineas sucked in a deep breath. Then slowly he let it out.

"Boys are you getting up?" Linda called and both boys looked at each other before replying.

"Yeah mom," Phineas called while getting out of bed.

"Okay, well your father and I are leaving to do some shopping. We'll be back around dinner time," their mother called to them and five seconds later the front door shut and their car drove out into the street.

"We should probably get dressed," Ferb muttered as he got up and walked over to his closet. Phineas nodded and walked into his closet then got dressed in his usual orange and white stripped hoodie and blue jeans. He walked out to find Ferb was already in his usual sweater vest and blue jeans, talking to Perry. Phineas sighed and sat down on his bed.

"You're really a secret agent," Phineas muttered. "And we really saved the city!"

Perry made that little clicking noise and gave Phineas a look that said "Yes you did, with my help." Phineas laughed nervously, not used to Perry looking at him like that.

"I-I'm going to go downstairs and eat," Phineas stated and quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_"Our pet platypus is actually a secret agent. They don't do much they said well apparently they do,"_ Phineas thought as he poured milk into his cereal bowl. Then he grabbed a spoon, grabbed his bowl and sat down at the table. Slowly while lost deep in thought he ate his cereal. _"I wonder what we're going to do today since we found out Perry is a secret agent… oh I wonder if they're going to erase our minds again!"_

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Ferb!" Phineas shouted up to his brother and walked towards the door. Something didn't feel right though. It didn't feel right at all. Slowly he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Standing there before him was the evil scientist that almost had them killed. Standing there was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas's mouth dropped open.

"Hello would you like to buy some—" Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say before Phineas yelled in horror and slammed the door shut. Ferb came racing down to find Phineas on the door facing him, his arms stretched out wide over the door looking like he was trying to keep someone in.

"Who is it?" Ferb asked quietly as he walked up to his brother.

"It's Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Phineas whispered in horror. "He's come to seek revenge for us ruining his planes! He's remembered also!"


End file.
